


Vertigo

by cobainshirts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dad!Michael, F/M, Hope you enjoy, M/M, Mpreg, and it's muke because fuck i love muke, but hopefully i write well, but i do not write het, but it's like lowkey??, casthon might come tru, dad!luke, i just wanted an old fashioned like cliche fan fic, i wanted a cute cliche but kinda different baby story, i was gonna put daddy but that might be in the wrong kind of search, like all the old 1d ones, luke has a "girlfriend" type character who's highkey based of artichoke like i'm not gonna lie, not sure yet - Freeform, probably not, so i was like fuck it ill do preg, this is totally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobainshirts/pseuds/cobainshirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke and Michael are best friend's turned boyfriends and Luke's youtube covers blow up and he signs the first record contract he's handed, leaving Michael alone to look after two little secrets that he never gets to share with Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

If asked, Michael Clifford would probably tell you that prom, was one of the best nights of his life. Now it wasn't your run of the mill teen flick worthy nights where the dork just somehow ends up with the prom king or prom queen.

Michael wasn't the least popular kid in school but that was mostly because he was best friends with the most popular kid in school, Luke Hemmings. It was hard not to adore him. The boy was tall and lean with legs for days along with eyes the color of the ocean, hair that was dirty blonde and that bit of charm that had everyone falling at his feet.

So it was a shock to everyone (even Michael) when the pair started dating. He'd always had the smallest crush on his friend but he just ignored it as best he could. Then winter break of their junior year rolled around and Luke told him he could no longer hide his feelings and so they started off the new year in a relationship and everything seemed to just fall into place. Nothing could come between them, and all their friends thought their "honeymoon" phase would never end.

It wasn't a surprise to Michael when Luke asked him to prom, he thought them going together was a given. He was surprised however with how Luke had asked him to prom. The blonde stood on top of a table in their school quad at lunch with megaphone and asked Michael (as well as the entire student body) to look at the sky. It only earned him looks of confusion until a plane flew by with a banner flying proudly behind it.

'Michael Clifford, will you go to prom with me?'

Evidently the blonde had spend about a months salary from working at his crappy part-time job. It was honestly the sweetest and cheesiest things Luke had ever done for him so of course he said yes and the by standers cheered as they kissed and maybe Luke got the best blowjob of his life in a janitors closet after.

The night was a memorable one. Their parents got them a limo and they drank champagne and laughed and joked on the way there. Sure, Michael had to watch Luke be crowned prom king with some one else as queen, but he just sipped punch until their dance was over.

As the night drew to a close Michael was ready to leave but Luke had one more surprise in store. He took the black haired boy by the hand and lead him to a room in the hotel he got for the night. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before, but that night was certainly special. They whispered 'I love you's between breaths and Luke promised they'd be together forever before falling asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

It was roughly a month later that Michael started to wake up and puke his guts out and couldn't hold anything down until at least 12 o'clock and when it wouldn't go away. Then he got nervous, but there was no way, right? They were careful? They always used protection so he couldn't be? Could he?

Also roughly a month later a record label got in contact with Luke after seeing his covers online and Michael wasn't sure he'd ever seen the other so happy in his life. It had always been Luke's dream to make music for a living, he wasn't like Michael who constantly changed his mind, Luke's mind had been made since they were ten years old. That's why Michael couldn't tell him. He couldn't. He couldn't be the one to hold Luke back. He couldn't be the one to make Luke work a boring 9 to 5 job. He couldn't live if Luke resented him one day.

So he kept everything to himself. He didn't tell Luke about the morning sickness or when he was sitting on his bathroom floor crying with 10 positive pregnancy tests stuffed in his trash can. Everything was happening too quickly and changing.

Michael just felt a constant state of vertigo.

He wanted Luke to stay, but he wouldn't say as much. He wanted Luke to stay on his own accord, but he didn't. A week after graduation he said his goodbyes and flew to the states to begin working on a single.

Forever was a lot shorter than Michael had thought.

They kept in touch at first. Constantly texting and skyping and calling but eventually Luke got busier and busier and it was three months and Michael was lucky if he got a text back. Two weeks later Luke broke up with him over text and he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do.

He made his family promise they wouldn't tell Luke though he doubted if they'd even hear from him again. Michael uprooted himself, he needed to get over Luke and being sad and start fresh and create a life for himself away from everything that reminded him of the blonde boy. He needed to focus on the good things that were happening in his life.

The two good things were born January 26th. Caden Alexander Clifford and Willow Rose Clifford.

He'd never been more thankful that his family was fairly wealthy and of course supportive of him. They helped him move to California where he planned to go to school at some point and his parents helped with rent and helped the first few weeks when the babies came and he was so utterly lost and on the verge of a break down everyday due to his hormones. They paid for the best daycare center so Michael could go back to work and school.

To make everything worse, Michael had to watch Luke's career blow up. And it wasn't like Michael had any ill will really towards Luke, even if he broke his heart, Michael still cared for him.

He just wished he had stayed.


End file.
